Regularly Remus
by chloekramer
Summary: A day in the life of Remus Lupin.


'See you later Moony!'

The call reverberated back as Remus Lupin watched Sirius Black and James Potter, his two best friends, run down the corridor on their way to Quidditch practice. Remus wasn't the sporting type. He preferred to spend his free time participating in activities that weren't likely to get him sent to the hospital wing.

When you're friends with people like Padfoot and Prongs, though, a trip to the hospital wing was always a possibility, even when all you're doing is reading through the notes you took in Herbology.

Remus had always been the studious type, wanting to achieve the best marks and wanting to impress all his teachers. Ever since he started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seven years ago, he'd always been near the top of the class. He always seemed to be beaten by one person in particular though.

'Remus!' an all too familiar voice called to him.

Speak of the devil. 'Lily Evans, yes, may I help you, your Highness?'

'Yes you can, actually, sir, because I need you on an extra patrol tonight. Diggory caught man-flu and can't make it.' At this she rolled her perfectly green eyes and shook her head, causing her perfectly red hair to shake and cascade over her shoulder, covering the badge that let everyone, who didn't already know of course, that she was Head Girl.

_God, she's perfect. _Honestly, it's not his fault he was thinking it. Just about everybody thought it. Unfortunately, the most important person who thought it was James, his aforementioned best friend, and he was the one dating her, so he deemed it highly inappropriate to ever, _ever_ mention his infatuation aloud.

'Anything for you, my Queen.'

Why did he always say stuff like that? He internally smacked himself in the forehead, chanting '_You dumb-arse, oh, God, you're so stupid, you idiot.'_

Lily just smiled, unaware of this inner turmoil. She always said things like 'You're so cute, Remus,' when he made this accidental slips and remarks. That's all he was. Cute.

_Oh well, not like it matters,_he thought as she walked away, he long hair swishing side to side down her back as her legs carried her farther and farther away from him.

'Moony?' The timid voice calling his nickname sounded from behind him, and he turned around to see Wormtail just standing there, looking at him as though he was a god or something.

Peter Pettigrew was what you'd call the stereotypical groupie. Without the help of the Marauders – the friendship group of Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter himself – he'd be hopelessly lost in this world of social life and conversation, and, God forbid, _girls._

Even with the help of his particularly suave friends, Peter had never spoken more than a couple sentences to a girl at any one time. Remus knew this, and it flickered across his mind as he saw his friend cowering there, looking a tad more nervous than usual.

'Yeah, Wormtail?' he responded, feeling very moody all of a sudden for reasons he couldn't explain. 'What?'

'Um, Remus, I was wondering if you could help me with my, um, Potions essay? It's about Polyjuice, and I just can't seem to think up more than 2 distinguishing characteristics. I need 5.'

Peter was _always_ like this. He needed help, or he was scared, or nervous, or intimidated. Even around his friends.

Maybe that's the reason his animal form was a rat.

Remus couldn't help but recall the five characteristics he had used for his own essay, and rattled them off to Peter, who thanked him and scurried away.

_When's the next full moon? _He asked himself. Doing the mental calculation, he realised it was in 3 days. _Better get planning._

That's probably another thing to mention. Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf.

Not your typical movie werewolf that turns into a wolf whenver they want and actually more closely resembles a large playful dog. He turned into a _real_ werewolf. His face distorted itself into a disgusting snout, and his back arched itself until his shoulder blades were higher than the top of his head. His body turned translucent and he couldn't help but feel a savage need to kill and eat whatever he could find.

His friends, being the incredible people that they are, had over the years perfected the art of transforming into animals so that they could hang out with him when he was in his wolf form every full moon.

Yes, that's right. The Marauders, ladies and gentleman, are illegal Animagi. That's where they got their nicknames from. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Werewolf, rat, dog, and stag.

It was a total secret, though. Nobody knew. Except, of course, for Lily. Wonderful Lily nearly ran away and broke it off when she found out that James could transform into a stag. She already figured out about Remus though, and she didn't mind. She said she figured he couldn't help it, and she couldn't change it, either.

That's part of the reason he fancied her. She really accepted it.

As he made his way to the library to do some extra reading in preparation for the upcoming NEWT exams, a small pink tuft of hair seemed to come to a halt in front of his chin. Attached to the pink was a small face, beaming up at him.

Tonks.

'Hi, Remus! I was wondering if you remembered me, probably not, but, um, I just wanted to say hi and, um, good luck to your friends on Saturday, I'll be rooting for Gryffindor, I mean, who would actually want Slytherin to win this game, right?' She started giggling and bouncing up and down on her toes a little as she stared intensely at him.

Meet 'Don't Call Me Nymphadora' Tonks, a girl lower down in the school who could change her appearance without even a wand. Remus thought she was pretty cool, but her insane crush on him was slightly overbearing.

Recently, though, he had started to warm to her, give in to her advances. He didn't realise it, but Tonks' interest in him had started to slightly lessen his obsession with Lily Evans.

'Do you want to sit with me? I'm just gonna be writing an essay for Transfiguration, it's about human tranfiguration in the modern day, but I'd love for you to sit with me,' she asked hopefully.

He was confused and bluntly asked, 'Why do you need to do an essay on it when you can make yourself look however you want without trying? That's an insanely cool skill, why doesn't McGonagall acknowledge it and let you off the hook?'

Tonks blushed slightly before smiling at him and shrugging.

He slung his bag back over his shoulder as it had started to slip, and said simply, 'Yes, I'll sit with you. I just have to do some reading, so I won't be great company.' Her grin widened and he followed her to the table she had set up at.

'So how are you? How is everyone? What's it like in Gryffindor? I wouldn't know, you know, Hufflepuff pride! What are you up to? What is it...' He zoned out to what she was saying as he pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began to read, but she didn't appear to mind.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
